neon_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauve
Mauve (portrayed by Cave-Art) is a cybernetic, anti-establishment vigilante who operates in Tokyo. Using "Mauve" as a fake name, his real name is currently unknown. Wanted by various factions, including the Coalition and Nightshade, he is motivated by his time living in the slums of society, seeing the way the poor were treated by the upper classes with his own eyes. Currently, he spends his time sabotaging headquarters and equipment belonging to corrupt organizations. Over the past year, he has made Nightshade his main target. Description Appearance Mauve is a lean Caucasian man with a very "natty" stature. He has straight, purple hair with shaved sides that he's dyed neon purple. He has also had optical surgery done to make his eyes neon purple. Mauve weighs 150 lbs and stands at 5 feet and 9 inches. Mauve has both cybernetic arms and legs. All of his prosthetic limbs are plated with black carbon fiber polymer, making them seem almost robotic. Personality Keeping up on trends, Mauve is a very "cool" individual. While his mind remains focused on his plans against corruption, he still finds it easy to remain witty and sociable. However, he is always reminded of his life in Tokyo's slums, a memory that drives his every decision. Relationships Cordelia Having met while planning the ambush in Tunnel C6 (as seen in "Buyer's Remorse"), Mauve is unaware that Cordelia is a mercenary working for the Guild of the Old Ones, a faction that he has only heard about (and has not taken a liking to). Ever since she double-crossed the group, Mauve, along with the rest of the group, have been extremely angry with Cordelia. Robert Robert and Mauve are not exactly on the best terms, as Mauve often finds it hard to empathize with him due to his connections with Nightshade. Statistics Abilities Proficiencies Saving Throws: Dexterity, Perception Skills: Melee, Jump, Acrobatics, Scout Equipment: Sniper Rifles, Melee Weapons, Light Armor, Thieves' Tools Character Information Goals Currently, Mauve's overall objective is to fight against corrupt factions, organizations, and politicians in Tokyo, often by sabotaging their resources, intimidating representatives, and by slandering their public image. At the moment, Mauve's target is the black market organization known as Nightshade. = Notable Equipment Weapons * Katana * OT-S9 SVU * Colt M2172 Equipment * 5-Foot Chain Link Vehicles * Forester "Jack of Spades" Cybernetics * Cybernetic Legs: Mauve has a set of carbon fiber polymer prosthetic legs that act just like a real ones. The legs can even detect things that touch it, though the technology is not perfect. ** Miniature Rocket Thrusts: On either of Mauve's lower legs, he has a small rocket pod that he can activate to propel him up to 10 feet upward, or 15 feet forward. The rockets only have limited use, and must be recharged after a short time. * Cybernetic Arms: Mauve has a set of carbon fiber polymer prosthetic arms that act just like real ones. The arms can detect thing that touch it, but only the palms can detect touch accurately. ** Arm Pitons: Hidden in small compartments in Mauve's forearms are 11 inch titanium spikes that he can use to grapple onto soft surfaces such as wood, plaster, and sheet metal. ** Toxin Injector Needles: On all four of Mauve's right knuckles are small holes that can extend toxic needles from a compartment in his wrist. The toxin is a deadly opium-based mix, and takes roughly 5 to 20 minutes to kill the average human adult. The poison must be refilled after every use. Trivia * Mauve has never considered working for the insurgent group, Activita, though they have been suggested to him by several people. * Mauve has taken to utilizing the Japanese martial art form of Kenjutsu in combat, which has proven him to be an agile and relentless opponent. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Night City Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters in Night City